scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
It Came from the Deep
It Came from the Deep is the first episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Underwater Mysteries. Premise In Underwater Coolsville, Scooby and the gang buy the Mystery Marine to replace the van. But there's trouble around when a giant clam demon steals all of Mayor Cool's money! Can Scooby and the gang stop the clam and retrieve the money? Synopsis Scooby and the gang are at the Underwater Coolsville Submarine Shop. Fred buys one that looks just like the Mystery Machine. He names it the Mystery Marine. They drive to their clubhouse in it. Inside the clubhouse's kitchen, Scooby and Shaggy are making a sandwich. They finish it, and Scooby eats it. Shaggy tells Scooby to stop stealing his food. They walk into the main room. Mayor Cool runs in. He says a giant clam demon stole all his money. Velma says they'll solve the mystery. The gang walks outside and swims into the Mystery Marine. They drive off to investigate. Shaggy and Scooby put on scuba-gear and exit the sub. They swim around looking for clues. They enter a house and meet Johnny Dolphin, a man who looks about 50 years old. Johnny says he's glad the mayor is out of money. Scooby and Shaggy leave. They start swimming around, looking for the Mystery Marine. Before they can find it, the giant clam demon attacks them. It chases them around. Scooby and Shaggy soon escape and swim back to the Mystery Marine. When they are inside the submarine, Scooby and Shaggy take off their scuba-gear. They explain what happened. Velma says they should go talk to Sheriff Alice. At the jail, Scooby and the gang find Sheriff Alice and a man. Sheriff Alice looks at the gang. She explains she is quitting her job. Mayor Cool chose Mr. Shark as the new sheriff. The man named Mr. Shark says hi to the gang. Sheriff Alice leaves. Mr. Shark becomes Sheriff Shark. Scooby and the gang swim outside to talk to Sheriff Alice. Once they catch up to Sheriff Alice, the gang asks her where she thinks the mayor's money is. She dashes away, dropping tons of money. She is as rich as Mayor Cool. Velma wonders if Alice stole the money. Suddenly, the giant clam demon runs at the gang. They dash away. Soon, Scooby and the gang are driving around in the Mystery Marine. They stop at Underwater's Delight, a new restaurant. Inside, they meet Rebecca, a 20 year old woman. She is nice and she agrees it's strange that a giant clam demon stole the mayor's money. Rebecca walks out of sight. Suddenly, the Clam Creature bursts in. It destroys the place and chases the gang out. They get it the Mystery Marine and zoom away. Back at the clubhouse, the gang is talking about what happened. Shaggy runs out of the kitchen and asks the others what they would do if the Clam Creature was in the kitchen. Fred says he'd run. "Then like, we better run!" Shaggy yells. The Clam Creature runs out of the kitchen. It starts destroying the clubhouse. Scooby and the gang run away. They escape the clubhouse and head to the jail. At the jail, the gang asks Sheriff Shark what they should do. But Sheriff Shark isn't in sight. The Clam Creature breaks in. The gang runs away. Fred tosses a bucket of water on the creature. It electrocutes. Velma opens it up and sees a computer. She knows where the person controlling it is. They get in the Mystery Marine, and Velma tells Fred where to go. They arrive at Underwater's Delight. Inside, they walk in the Staff only room. Inside they see Rebecca holding a remote-control. She is the Clam Creature. Velma finds Mayor Cool's money in a suitcase. She takes it. Rebecca stole the money and spent half of it to open Underwater's Delight. She wanted to spend the other half to buy cookbooks. Sheriff Shark comes and takes her away. The next day, Underwater Coolsville is rebuilt and Mayor Cool has his money back. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheers Scooby. Cast and Characters Villains *Clam Creature Suspects Culprits Locations *Underwater Coolsville **Underwater Coolsville Submarine Shop **Underwater Mystery Inc.'s Clubhouse ***Kitchen **Johnny Dolphin's House **Underwater Delight Notes/trivia Category:Decca03's Stuff